In der Weihnachtsbäckerei
by MiaJewel
Summary: Weechester - manchmal sind auch die Winchesters nur eine ganz normale Familie, gerade in der Weihnachtszeit.


**In der Weihnachtsbäckerei**

* * *

_Passend zur Jahreszeit gibt es von mir noch eine "alte" Story - aber damit sie nicht von der Bildfläche verschwindet: hier ist sie, die ultimative, teilweise wohl etwas schräg getroffene Weihnachtsfluff-Story *lach* Ich erhebe kein Anrecht auf irgendwelche Charaktere, geschweige denn die Zuckerglasur. Spoiler gibt es auch keine, abgesehen von Folge eins. Aber niemand wird das hier lesen, der nicht wenigstens eine Folge kennt, oder? *umschau*_

* * *

„Sammy?"

Keine Antwort.

Die Tür fiel laut hinter Dean ins Schloss, ehe er sich in dem kleinen Apartment umsah. Er war früher als geplant von der Schule nach Hause gekommen, weil mitten im Unterricht die Heizung ausgefallen und das Schulhaus eisig kalt geworden war.

Merkwürdigerweise schoss ihm kein kleiner Wirbelwind entgegen und fiel ihm auf Hüfthöhe um den Bauch wie es die ganze letzte Woche der Fall gewesen war, die Sam mit einer Erkältung daheim bei John verbracht hatte.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es seinem Bruder schlechter ging und er war schon besorgt halb auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer, das sie teilten, als er inne hielt und sich daran erinnerte, dass es noch eine Person im Haus gab.

„… Dad?"

„Küche", kam die dumpfe Antwort hinter geschlossenen Türen zurück und stirnrunzelnd machte Dean kehrt, unterwegs seinen Rucksack und die Jacke nacheinander wie eine Spur fallen lassend. Als er an der Tür stoppte streifte er sich noch die vom Schnee durchweichten Turnschuhe von den Füßen und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Was …?"

„-ätzchen!", grinste Sam verschnupft und mit seiner roten Nase, die Rudolph dem Rentier Konkurrenz hätte machen können und streckte Dean zwei Arme entgegen. John streckte einen Arm aus, um Sam davor zu bewahren, einfach vom Tisch zu plumpsen auf den er ihn gesetzt hatte und lächelte über die Schulter zurück. „Na Kumpel? Wie war die Schule?"

„Kalt, Dad", erwiderte Dean grinsend. „Die Heizung ist ausgefallen und sie haben uns heimgeschickt – was macht ihr da?"

„Sam wollte unbedingt Plätzchen backen, nachdem ihm Fernsehen und Spielsachen langweilig wurden und er meinte, die Bilderbücher wären blöd", erwiderte John seufzend und zog den Arm zurück, als Dean sich zu Sam streckte und den in einen dicken Pullover und warme Wollsocken eingepackten kleinen Bruder an sich drückte, ignorierend, wie mit Zuckerguss und bunten Streuseln verklebte Finger sich dabei an seinen Haaren und der Kleidung abwischten.

Als Dean zurücktreten wollte blieb Sam an ihm hängen wie eine Fliege und schlang die Arme um den Hals des Älteren, bis der gezwungen war, sich den Jüngeren mühselig auf die Hüfte zu setzen. Sam war fast zu groß dafür – oder Dean zu klein, wie man es auch drehen und wenden wollte, aber irgendwie gelang es ihnen, gemeinsam stehen zu bleiben.

„Daddy …", fing Dean zögerlich an und bemühte sich, nicht an den klebrigen Zuckerguss zu denken, der jetzt seine Wange zierte, weil Sam meinte, er müsste ihm einen Schmatzer auf ebenjene drücken.

„Was ist los?", fragte John, der die merkwürdig geformten Plätzchen gerade auf dem Blech liegend zum Ofen transportierte.

„Weißt du, was du da machst …?", fragte Dean skeptisch und Sam streckte eine seiner Hände nach dem Klumpen Teig aus, der in seiner Reichweite lag. Er zupfte ungeschickt etwas mit den Fingern heraus und schob es Dean in den Mund, als der seinem fragend dreinschauenden Vater erklären wollte, was hier nicht stimmte.

„Sa-m – iiiih!"

Sam, der das ‚iiiih' fälschlicherweise für ein altbekanntes ‚Sammy' hielt, gluckste und strahlte Dean an, die Nase hochziehend.

Dean kaute.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Dann verzog er das Gesicht.

„Das ist …"

Er schluckte zwangsläufig in Ermangelung einer Möglichkeit, den Happen los zu werden.

Sam hustete ihm ins Ohr, keckerte dabei einem Vogel ähnlich, aber immer noch mit diesem verklärten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das langsam ein wenig von den Pausbäckchen verlor, die er bisher gehabt hatte.

Deans Blick fiel auf die Tüten am Tisch und er blinzelte, musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, bis er die Aufschrift auf der verknitterten Verpackung entziffern konnte. Salz.

Oh nein.

Sie hatten Salz genommen – das erklärte den furchtbaren Geschmack.

„Dad?", wiederholte Dean etwas drängender, als Sam schon nach dem nächsten Teig angelte. Hastig trat er mit dem Kleineren auf dem Arm einen Schritt vom Tisch weg.

„Ja?"

„Hast du den Teig probiert?" Er wollte ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Sam hat ihn probiert."

„Na ja, Sammy hat … Schnupfen. Ich glaube, er schmeckt nicht, was er da isst." Im selben Moment nahm er dem Braunhaarigen den nächsten Brocken Teig ab, der gerade in einen weit geöffneten Kindermund wandern wollte. Sie hatten das mit dem Sam-bricht-die-ganze-Nacht jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen hinter sich und Dean hatte nicht vor, so schnell etwas daran zu ändern.

„Was meinst du damit?", unterbrach John seine Gedanken.

Dean deutete mit der Nase in Richtung der Salztüte und zuckte die Schultern. „Es schmeckt etwas … salzig? Sind das Geistschutzplätzchen?"

„-ätzchen! –ean! Will 'aben!", beschwerte sich Sam etwas verspätet, als er mit leerem Mund gekaut hatte und bearbeitete eine von Deans etwas zu lang gewachsenen Strähnen aus lauter Frust.

John stöhnte, schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und griff hinter sich. Dean konnte auf die Entfernung hinweg eindeutig ein Zuckerpäckchen erkennen. „Sammy, solltest du mich nicht daran erinnern?", fragte John gespielt vorwurfsvoll und wuschelte dem Jüngsten im Vorbeigehen durch die Haare.

Sams Antwort ging in einem neuerlichen Husten unter und er blinkerte erstaunt nach oben.

Grinsend schüttelte Dean den Kopf und setzte Sam auf dem Boden ab, ehe er sich seinem Dad zuwandte und an dessen Ärmel zupfte. „Wir sollten das aus Sammys Reichweite halten."

„Wenn du ihn mitnimmst, kann ich versuchen, die Sachen unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen", schlug John vor, als er sicher war, dass Sam damit beschäftigt war, einige Streusel vom Boden aufzuklauben, in seinen Mund zu schieben und definitiv nicht zuhörte. Dreck reinigte ja bekanntlich den Magen.

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan", lächelte Dean und schnappte sich ein paar abgelutschte Finger, gerade frisch im Puderzucker gelandet, als Sam sich an der Tischplatte beim Aufstehen festgehalten hatte. „Was hältst du von einem Bad, du Klebemonster?"

„Fwimmen!", nuschelte Sam in Ermangelung, alle Laute deutlich genug herauszubringen.

„Ja, schwimmen", bestätigte Dean und schob seinen Bruder vor sich her aus der Küche hinaus. „Na los, beeil dich – sonst holt der Wassergeist das Wasser wieder aus der Badewanne raus, bevor du überhaupt drin warst!"

„Dean?"

Dean schielte um die Ecke, bis Sam aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war, dann drehte er sich zurück zu John, ihn erwartungsvoll ansehend.

„Was erzählen wir Sammy?"

Der Jüngere grübelte eine ganze Weile und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sag ihm, der Weihnachtsmann kam früher vorbei und hat sich schon mal ein bisschen Brotzeit mitgenommen", schlug er vor und war im nächsten Moment auf und davon, als er im Bad Wasser plätschern hörte.

John vernahm nur noch ein lautstarkes, vorwurfsvolles „SAM!" und es hätte ihn nicht mehr gewundert, wäre an der Stelle, an der Dean sich eben noch befunden hatte, eine Staubwolke entstanden. Der Drang, nach seinen beiden Söhnen zu sehen war so lange übermächtig, bis leicht verkohlter Geruch seine Nase umwehte und er erschrocken herumfuhr.

Die kurze Zeit hatte gereicht um die Plätzchen zu kleinen schwarzen Häufchen verbrennen zu lassen, die John gerade noch so aus dem Ofen retten konnte. Der durchdringende Gestank füllte innerhalb von Sekunden den gesamten Raum und es half nichts, mit dem Topflappen vor seinem Gesicht herumzuwedeln.

Kurzerhand öffnete John die Fenster und ließ die kalte Winterluft hereinströmen, um die nicht greifbaren Überreste der Backaktion als Austausch für die Frische hinaus in den schneebedeckten kleinen Vorgarten ziehen zu lassen.

Mary hätte diesen Tag genossen. Sie hätte die Atmosphäre geliebt, hätte über das Missgeschick mit dem Salz gelacht und einfach noch einmal von vorne begonnen.

Sie hätte gelacht über die Tatsache, dass die Mischung aus Wasser und Puderzucker die Uhr so verklebt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegte und das die Plätzchen hatte verbrennen lassen.

Ihr Lachen fehlte …

John schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Wie von selbst bewegten sich die Finger der rechten Hand zur Linken und rieben kleine Teigreste von seinem Ehering. Aber vielleicht war sie gerade auch hier – irgendwo – und sah, dass sie es schafften, wenigstens ab und zu eine kleine Familie zu sein, wie es geplant gewesen war.

„DA-AD!", kam es unisono aus dem Bad und John beeilte sich, die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und Platz für fröhlichere zu machen.

Er stellte das Blech mit den schwarzen Salzplätzchen auf das äußere Fensterbrett, bevor er die Küche verließ, um zu seinen Kindern zu eilen.

Vermutlich schwamm Sam gerade schon in aufweichenden, kleinen, bunten Perlen und Streuseln aus Zucker und setzte das ganze Bad unter Wasser.

Ein Lächeln umspielte bei der Vorstellung seine Mundwinkel.

Sie würden klarkommen.

Und das Lachen seiner Söhne entschädigte ihn für so vieles.


End file.
